


What Were We Hoping To Get Out Of This?

by stylinson_slut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, dont read this, its so bad omg, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_slut/pseuds/stylinson_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When harry was 16 he met a boy of such beauty that he didn’t believe he was real.<br/>When louis was 18 he met a boy with soft curls and an award winning smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were We Hoping To Get Out Of This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad but it's two am and i felt like writing and i'll probably regret this in the morning and delete it. I do realize I didn't capitalize their names but i like it that way, sue me. The title is from the amazing song "nothing arrived" by the villagers. That is all and i'm sorry if you read this horrible writing i wrote it in like half an hour don't fight me.

When harry was 16 he met a boy of such beauty that he didn’t believe he was real. His eyes were as blue as all of the cheesiest things you could think to compare to them. The boy was loud and took the world by storm and whenever harry went to sleep he always felt the soft brown hair in his finger tips and the spark of the boy’s touch, even in his dreams.

When louis was 18 he met a boy with soft curls and an award winning smile. He was young and fragile yet still helped louis figure out the world a little better with a partner by his side. He was quiet and funny in smallest of ways and all louis wanted to do was protect him and when he woke up every morning it would be to the boy’s raspy morning voice and his tender smiles. 

*

When harry was 18 he saw the boy of beauty once again, but only behind closed doors and in soft whispers. His eyes were as magnificent as ever but his smile never quite reached them. Without anyone else to love the boy, he tried to show him what love could be in the sheets of strange beds.

When louis was 20 he started losing everything he loved but lost himself in the boy with the raspy voice. He didn’t know what was worse but couldn’t find the strength to care as he was too busy trying to bury himself in the boy and forget the scars of the past.

*

When harry was 20 the boy who was once loud and took the world by storm spoke no more but harry loved him in every way he could through tender touches and meaningful looks. He would always hold on to the boy with the blue eyes because he deserved to be loved.

When louis was 22 he could barely keep it together. The boy with the beautiful smile helped louis find himself again and began to piece him together. He never felt more loved and thought maybe he could do this for the first time in years.

*

When harry was 22 the boy he always loved didn’t love him back.

When louis was 24 he didn’t know how to love.

*

When harry was 24 the boy he loved since 16 learned to love again and he started with harry.

When louis was 26 he learned to love again and he started with the boy he wasn’t sure how he forgot to love.

*

 

When harry was 26 he married the boy with the golden touch.

When louis was 28 he married the boy with the golden smile.


End file.
